The Lion King Human Version
by Vitani825
Summary: This is like the movie but set in a human world. Mufasa is the reigning King of the Prideland Kingdom. Scar is the jealous brother who would do anything to get what he wants. How will the future heirs live peacefully with their crazy uncle in their neighb
1. The New Heirs

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King characters.**

**A/N: This is the start of a series. Human Lion King Universe. This is where Simba has a twin sister named Aisha (my oc).**

The sun is heading up over the horizon. Throughout all the Pridelands, many people are arriving to the palace to witness the presentation of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi's royal heirs. Zazu is the first one to arrive at the palace since he was being escorted. He got out of his Mustang and greeted the King with a bow.

"Lovely day for a presentation isn't it Sire," Zazu commented.

"You bet it is Zazu," Mufasa replied.

The traffic jam is still quite large. The entire police force is trying to make the traffic move faster. It is pretty hard when the whole road is packed with vehicles.

"This is an even bigger than my wedding to Sarabi," Mufasa replied.

There are about 100,000 people trying to get to the palace. Once everyone got to the palace, they all got out their video cameras so they could tape the presentation. Mufasa saw Rafiki make his way up to the palace doors and give him a hug. Mufasa gladly accepted the embrace and then led Rafiki up to his and Sarabi's room. Sarabi was sitting in an old rocking chair that belonged to her Mother-in-law. She is cradling two babies; a boy and a girl.

"You look so radiant my Queen," Rafiki replied as he bowed.

Sarabi smiled at Rafiki's manners.

Rafiki walked over to the Queen and spread some of the ceremonial juice on both the infant's foreheads.

"What are their names?" Rafiki asked.

"Their names are Simba and Aisha; Simba will be the next King," Sarabi replied.

Rafiki smiled and took both the infants in his arms and went out onto the balcony to present them to the massive crowd.

"I hereby present Prince Simba and Princess Aisha," Rafiki replied.

Sarabi and Mufasa walked out as well and stood behind Rafiki. There were tons of cheers from the loyal subjects.

"A new era has successfully begun; if only my Parents were here to see their Grandchildren being presented," Mufasa stated.

"They are here Mufasa; just look into your heart and know that they're proud of you no matter where they are," Sarabi replied.

"You've been hanging around with Rafiki lately haven't you," Mufasa teased.

Once the presentation was done, Rafiki handed the twins back to Mufasa and Sarabi so they could put them to bed. The royal subjects are happy to get photos of the new heirs and footage of the presentation. Rafiki turned to the royal couple.

"The presentation was such a success; everyone loved the twins," Rafiki replied.

"Except for Scar," Mufasa admitted sadly.

Mufasa isn't happy that Scar didn't attend the presentation.

"I secretly feel sorry for the guy; not being the next King must've gotten to him," Mufasa replied.

Zazu made his way up to the master bedroom and suggested that he would talk to Scar.

"Go ahead Zazu," Mufasa said.

The Majordomo bowed and headed out of the palace and into his car and headed over to Scar's house.


	2. The Jealous Brother

Scar is at his house watching the news on TV about the presentation of the royal heirs. He was getting annoyed and then flipped the channel to Family Feud. He has a burger in his hand and fiddling with it.

"Life is so not fair; I shall never be King, and you shall never see the light of another day," Scar said to his burger.

As he was about to take a bite, Zazu appeared by his living room window.

"Didn't your Mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Zazu asked.

Scar sighed as Zazu walked in.

"What do you want?" Scar asked.

"I just want to know why you didn't attend the presentation this morning," Zazu answered.

The burger fell onto the floor.

"Aw Zazu; you made me lose my lunch," Scar snarled.

Zazu chuckled lightly.

"When Mufasa gets through with you, you'll have more to worry about than just losing your lunch," Zazu replied.

"Oh I'm quivering in my boots," Scar replied sarcastically.

Zazu back up as Scar got off the couch and pinned him against a wall. Mufasa arrived moments later.

"Scar let him go immediately," Mufasa demanded.

Scar did just that and let Zazu slide to his butt.

"You're just in time Sire," Zazu replied.

Mufasa walked into the house and confronted Scar.

"If it isn't my high and mighty Brother taking his time to mingle with the lowly life form that is me," Scar taunted.

Mufasa frowned and crossed his arms.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba and Aisha," Mufasa replied firmly.

"Oh dear; I must've not gotten the memo," Scar replied.

"Nonsense; I left a letter in your mailbox," Mufasa argued.

"You know me; things tend to slip my mind," Scar argued back.

"Your mind must be more slippery than I thought; as Mufasa's brother, you should've been first in line," Zazu spat.

"I was first in line until the brats came along," Scar scoffed.

Mufasa was now losing his patience and temper.

"Those brats you're referring to are my son and daughter and the future of the Pridelands," Mufasa stated.

"Oh well I guess I should practise my curtsy," Scar replied and turned around.

"Scar you should know better than to turn your back on me," Mufasa stated angrily.

"Oh no Mufasa; perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me," Scar shot back.

Mufasa snarled at that comment and went to turn Scar so he could face him.

"Is that a threat Scar?" Mufasa asked.

"Mother always did say you had the shortest temper out of the both of us," Scar commented.

"Just so you know Scar; I would've shown up at the presentation if you were King and had your own kids," Mufasa replied.

Mufasa and Zazu left Scar's house and closed the door behind him.

"I don't know what to do with that self-centered brother of mine," Mufasa told Zazu.

"You could beat him like a dirty throw rug," Zazu suggested.

"Zazu," Mufasa chided with a chuckle.

Mufasa and Zazu walked back to the palace as they talked.

"I'm serious; you could take him out and beat him whenever he gets dirty," Zazu replied.

Mufasa chuckles along the way. They made it back to the palace in time for the upcoming thunderstorm.


End file.
